


Tangled Up

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hunters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Versatile Chris Argent, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, stiles is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles is tangled up with a werewolf and a werewolf hunter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> mysenia said: Ooh Stetopher for the teeny fics please? Thank you ❤
> 
> And I'm telling you son,  
> Well, it ain't no fun  
> Staring straight down a forty-four. 
> 
> Gimme Three Steps by Lynyrd Skynyrd

 

“You shouldn’t have got tangled up with this, boy.” Hillbilly Hunter Number One is taking the part to heart, complete with overalls and spitting tobacco on the barn floor by Stiles’ feet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mister.” Stiles has his hands up as he stares into the barrel of a forty-four. There are noises outside, the sound of scuffling and fighting, but he can’t focus on that right now. One moment of distraction could give Billy Bob Hunter Dude the upper-hand.

“Yeah, you do.” Billy Bob spits again, the dirty tobacco laden saliva landing by Stiles’ sneaker. “We saw you cavorting with that mangy wolf, boy. Letting him touch you indecent-like. It ain’t proper, doing that with another species. You should have just left town when we gave the warning. We ain’t interested in hurting humans, even those dumb enough to tangle with wolves.”

“That gun you’re pointing at me sort of doesn’t make me believe you, Billy Bob,” Stiles says slowly, trying not to let the sarcasm leak into his words but failing, just a little. “And I don’t know what you keep talking about werewolves for, dude. There’s no such thing. That guy’s just some hot daddy type I picked up at a club.”

“My name ain’t Billy Bob.” The gun raises, just a little, aiming at the middle of Stiles’ forehead. “My name’s Trevor. You know that old guy’s a wolf. We saw his eyes shining while he was rutting with you.”

“You mean when I was fucking him?” Stiles asks, glancing behind Billy—no, it’s Trevor, that’s right—towards the window. It’s got quiet outside, which could mean one of two things: either these hunters are a lot better than they seem or else his boyfriends have finished playing cat and mouse with them. He’s voting on the latter. “Did you like watching us, _Trevor_? Must have if you watched long enough to see his eyes flash.”

“You ain’t right, doing that with a wolf.” Trevor steps closer, keeping the gun aimed at Stiles. “You that desperate for it, boy? Gotta rut with animals?”

“I’m sure it ain’t something you’ve seen often,” Stiles agrees, drawling just a little because he’s a smartass like that. “Maybe you should try it, Trevor. Getting naked with werewolves seems to have a way of changing hunter’s minds about good and evil.”

“Fornication with monsters is wrong.” Trevor spits the rest of his tobacco out, some of it landing on the top of Stiles’ shoe. He wrinkles his nose because eew gross, but he just kicks his foot a little to get it off. “You’re an abomination, doing stuff like that.”

“Yet you were still willing to let me go free,” Stiles points out, keeping him talking because he’s got faith Chris and Peter have stopped their post-successful fight make-out and have realized Stiles is trapped with the last hunter likely alive.

It’s just his luck it’s the creepy one who looks at him like Dueling Banjos is probably playing on the soundtrack at this moment. It’s probably a good thing that the hunters saw him fucking Peter or else there might be talk about squealing like pigs going on, which would be unfortunate because he prefers playing with their prey before killing them. Over sexual threats would have ended this five minutes ago, though.

“You’re human, even if you’re not right.” Trevor’s gaze moves behind him when the barn door squeaks, and his hand starts to shake. “Don’t take another step or I’ll kill him.”

“No, you won’t.” Chris sounds confident as he walks past Stiles towards Trevor. “He’s just a kid. Some dumb human who got mixed up with this bullshit, and you’re not a killer of innocents, are you?”

“That’s not our code,” Trevor says, swinging the gun from Stiles to Chris. “Who’re you? You ain’t the wolf.”

Chris laughs, the sound sharp and deep. “Nah, I’m not the wolf. I’m the monster that you _should_ be scared of, though,” he says, right before he reaches out and twists Trevor’s hand, knocking the gun out of his grasp. “Weren’t you ever taught that there are scarier things than the big bad wolf?”

“Do just kill him, Christopher.” Peter steps behind Stiles and looks him over. Stiles doesn’t have to see him to know he’s checking for injuries. It’s what he always does. “I’ve got blood on my shirt, and it’s likely to stain if I don’t get it put in water soon.”

“Oh, well, we wouldn’t want that,” Stiles agrees, leaning back against Peter when an arm goes around his waist. “Bye, Trevor. Next time, maybe remember that your code _also_ says you only kill those who are a threat.”

Chris has his own gun out before Trevor can run. There’s the sound of a shot and then a noise as the body falls on the ground. Stiles doesn’t necessarily like that part, the bodies lying around in the aftermath of them protecting themselves, but he’s gotten used to it during the two years he’s been on the road with Chris and Peter. Giving up the dream of going to college to run off with two men his father’s age is still the best decision he’s ever made, even if it’s made things awkward with his dad and Scott. They’ll get over it eventually, since Stiles has no plans of giving up Chris and Peter anytime soon.

“You alright, kid?” Chris asks, sliding his gun back in the holster on his hip. He struts towards them, and Peter is making appreciative noises against Stiles’ neck because the view really is that damn good.

“I’m fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle,” he says, tilting his head slightly when Peter starts kissing his neck. “I just know how much you get off on playing the hero, so I toyed with him a bit until you could come finish him off.”

“That’s our boy,” Peter purrs, moving his hands down Stiles’ saw as he nuzzles his neck. “We would have been here sooner, but I couldn’t control myself after Christopher let loose on the hunters. I had to blow him before we saved you, since I know you can take care of yourself.”

“I figured you both got sidetracked.” Stiles arches a brow and looks at Chris. “I’m feeling left out, though. Celebrations without me aren’t nearly as fun, as they are?”

“Nah, they ain’t,” Chris says, drawling like Stiles did earlier, a smartass grin on his face as he drops to his knees in front of Stiles.

“My shirt is going to be ruined,” Peter mutters before he lightly bites down on Stiles’ neck, making him buck forward against Chris’ face.

Chris smiles up at him as he unfastens Stiles’ belt. “Time to catch up with us, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
